


can you please get off your phone?

by crapcrepe



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Smut, Swear Words, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapcrepe/pseuds/crapcrepe
Summary: “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.”





	can you please get off your phone?

Each door looked like a prison cell as he followed his supposed teacher to his new prison cell also known as his new 'classroom'. The usual symptoms that come along with transferring to a new school doesn't really affect Jungkook as he looked poised and calm. To think that someone could get used to moving into a new school and meeting new humans, it seems impossible.

Students were anticipating the new kid, their excitement had gone overdrive making them seem like little kids who had eaten too much sugar. However, this case isn't exactly for everyone well at least for a certain brunette at the back of the class. The brunette was known as a slacker but a smart slacker. His eyes would always be glued to phone, or if it's not a phone, it's either his laptop or a book. No one knows what he's up to, considering that he's in the back of the class and the teachers don't seem to care as he gets Excellence in all his tests. Everyone thought he was a loner with his introverted attitude but he does have friends believe it or not.

A fair headed male entered the busy classroom and kicked the brunettes shins.

“What the fuck was that for?!” The brunette exclaimed in agony as he tore away his gaze from the contents of his phone only to look up at a cold glare.

“The fuck? Who do you think you are?!” The fair headed male glared as he kicked the brunette again, except this time, even harder, “I’m your hyung, show me some respect kid.”

“Yeah right, grandpa.” The other scoffed.

“Yah! Taehyung?!”

The brunette snapped, “yes, ahjussi, what can I do for you?” Taehyung looked up with a pout, “I love ya, Yoongi hyung!”

The corners of Yoongi’s lips lifted slightly, only to come back down to his usual frown as he took a seat from a desk and settled beside Taehyung. Lifting up his arm, he threw it around Taehyung’s neck, bringing their heads closer, trying to peek in whatever his dongsaeng was doing on his phone.

“You reading those smut stories again?” Yoongi’s frown deepened, “I told you that-that was bad for you.”

“You’re not my mom hyung, and besides, it’s nice. At least it’s better than those angst stories that you recommended when I specifically told you to share smut not ‘angst’.”

Just as Yoongi was about to say his reply, Taehyung’s teacher walked in with a student that was unfamiliar to Yoongi. Taehyung didn’t bother to look up as he kept his eyes and concentration glued to his phone.

“Hey, it’s a new guy.” Yoongi elbowed Taehyung in the ribs making him glare up at Yoongi.

“Why should I care?” “Because you should, make some friends other than me you introverted fuck.” The teacher gave Yoongi the look to leave, “socialise a bit, this guy doesn’t look too shabby. Make some friends for once.”

Taehyung smiles slightly and returned his gaze to his phone. The smile that had unknowingly crept onto Yoongi’s face disappeared as he trudged out of his friend’s classroom and into his own.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please.” the teacher peered at the brunette in the back of the classroom, “that means you too Taehyung-ssi.”

Taehyung looked up and met the teacher’s gaze with the same intensity as if to say ‘you don’t own me’. His gaze shifted to the raven next to him and down to his phone again. The story that he was reading was at it’s climax and he wasn’t going to miss this for some teacher. Sighing, the teacher nudged the raven next to him to introduce himself.

“Hello everyone, my name is Jungkook, please take care of me,” Jungkook said, blankly.

“Thank you, Jungkook-ssi. You can take the seat next to Taehyung at the back.” The teacher pointed at the empty desk at the back, glued against Taehyung’s desk.

Jungkook walked towards his desk and plopped his bag on the back of his chair. Taehyung didn’t look up to meet the new student but kept his attention on his phone. ‘This guy needs help, this person is attached to his fucking phone,’ Jungkook thought, looking at the guy next to him from the corner of his eye, ‘at least this guy isn’t the annoying type.’

 

______________________________________

 

**Baekhyun’s back felt cold against the surface of the wooden wall. Chanyeol brings his palms up to Baekyun’s neck, “I love you,” Chanyeol says as their lips connect, melting into each other lips as both fight for dominance. The younger’s hands travels down to the curve of the elders waist where he grips it roughly, enough to create a bruise.**

**“Ah-“ Baekhyun gasps in response to the younger’s sudden grip, his eyes were wide open now with his back arching. His head curves back down into the younger’s bare neck, bringing his bruised lips to press kisses on the side of his neck. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmures, “p-please, fuck me.”**

**“Hmm?” Chanyeol hums in bliss.**

**“Fuck me,” Baekhyun demands, trying to sound superior but only coming out as a needy moan. Upon hearing this, Chanyeol swiftly picks up Baekhyun and throws him onto the silk sheets of their bed.**

**“Needy slut,” whispers the younger into the elder’s ear. Chanyeol’s hand had it’s grip around Baekhyun’s cock, pumping wildly, earning lustful moans that were music to his ears. The younger smiled, liking the elders response to his touches. Taking his hand away, he licked the pre cum off his fingertips while looking seductively at Baekhyun. Chanyeol dips down and taking in the elder’s twitching erection into his mouth. Cheeks hallowing as he bobs his head up and down with his tongue moving skillfully. Baekhyun moans, taking a fistful of silk into his hands to withhold the pleasure and the warm sensation building up in his abdomen.**

**“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mutters, “I’m gonna c-come!”**

**“Not yet, baby boy.” He grits. Without a warning, Chanyeol breaks away his mouth away from Baekhyun’s cock and grounds his own into Baekhyun. The elder screams under him, it felt as if Chanyeol was tearing him apart. He brings his hands up to Chanyeol’s back and dug his nails into his flesh making Chanyeol groan. The younger starts to thrust into Baekhyun’s prostate, Baekhyun screams once again as he fucks him bare. His thrusts were getting faster and faster hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot each time, his thrusts were at an animalistic pace and the two couldn’t hold it in anymore.**

**“You’re taking me in so well.” Baekhyun smiled, knowing that the younger was satisfied with him.**

**The two were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and strands of hair were sticking to their foreheads. Their moans mixed into each other’s pants as they reached their limits. “Ch-chanyeol!” The elder screamed, “I’m c-coming!”**

“-cuse me?” 

**“I’m coming!”**

“Kim Taehyung!”

Taehyung looked up to see who had interrupted him. The transfer student pointed to the raging teacher glaring down at him.

“Give me that damn phone of yours!” The teacher roared, “you have been on your this whole time, not paying attention to what I have to say!” He let out his hand as placed it in front of Taehyung’s face, “ give me the phone and answer the question that I have asked of you!”

Taehyung blinked up at the man in front of his desk, dumbfounded, “sorry sir, I wasn’t listening. Could you please repeat the question?”

The teacher huffed in annoyance and hit Taehyung’s head with a book as he screamed the question into his ear. Taehyung answered his question and went back to the story that he was reading. The teacher was dumbfounded, he must’ve been a relief teacher as he didn’t know Taehyung’s ways in the classroom. Even though Taehyung isn’t listening, he isn’t letting his grades fall. Taehyung hoped no one had seen what had been on his phone or what he was reading. He didn’t want to be caught reading EXO ChanBaek smut during class.

Unfortunately, someone had seen and it was the transfer student next to him. Meanwhile, the transfer student just stared at the student next to him in shock. The fact that the dude next to him was able to read smut with poker face and was able to get away with is shocking. ‘This dude is amazing,’ Jungkook thought to himself, ‘maybe, I’ll ask him during break.’

“I know, I’m pretty amazing and ask me what?” Taehyung replied, Jungkook gasped realising that he had voiced his thoughts out loud. He blushed and looked down into his temporary text book. This has never happened before why did it have to happen now? ‘Just blame fate,’ Jungkook thought.

“Oh it’s nothing...” Jungkook chuckles, scratching the back of his neck.

“No, just ask me what you want to ask.” Taehyung was now staring at Jungkook with an expression that simply portrayed ‘just do it’

“Uhm... I was just wondering how you were able to read gay smut with a poker face because I have tried it before and it is very very hard. Which brings me to ask you this question, how were you able to do that with a blank expression?”

Taehyung stared at Jungkook in astonishment. Taehyung has been caught reading smut and the only person who knew that he read smut was Yoongi, his best friend. However, despite this, Taehyung chuckled to himself. ‘This kid..’ Taehyung thought. “So you caught me reading gay smut and now you’re wondering how I read it with a blank expression?” Taehyung’s chuckle turned into a laugh, “You are fucking hilarious! From now on, you will be my friend. I can’t wait to tell Yoongi-hyung about this...” Taehyung didn’t realise that tears had already bunched up in his eyes from laughter and brought his finger up to his eyes to wipe it off.

“Excuse me?”

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class Kim Taehyung-ssi and Jungkook-ssi?” The teacher questioned with annoyance.

“Nothing sir,” Jungkook replies as Taehyung laughed silently into his elbows, facing away from Jungkook. “Then what’s so funny?” Hearing this, Taehyung laughed out loud letting everyone hear. Jungkook sighed, wanting to disappear into the depths of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chanbaek smut was pretty unrelated and it sucked? I think... but umm I hope you enjoyed and just saying, I hate writing smut.


End file.
